Phan Oneshots - dw
by dils.whisk
Summary: A series of Phan oneshots, most will be AUs (triggers listed in the summary of each story)
1. Early Morning

**A/N: This is loosely based off an earlier oneshot I did, just this is much better. Kudos to you if you've been here long enough to remember the one I'm talking about!**

 **I know these first few chapters are more like drabbles, but I promise there will be some longer ones up soon!**

 **Summary: Literally just fluff about d &p waking up in the morning.**

 **Tw: None**

Phil awoke to soft beams of sunlight streaming through the blinds, creating a soft glow. The room was a bit chilly but still comfortable underneath the thin white sheets. Dan laid asleep next to his fiancé, his dark brown hair falling in loose curls across his forehead.

"G'morning, love," Phil whispered groggily, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's temple.

Dan stirred a bit, craning his neck to look at Phil. "Morning," He whispered.

Still too tired to hold a conversation, Phil pulled Dan closer, wrapping his arms around his waist-Dan gladly melted into the touch.

As the two laid there in silence, Phil took a moment to examine the tiny freckles littering Dan's back. He had always thought Dan's skin was gorgeous. To be fair, he thought all of Dan's features were gorgeous. The way his nose sloped gently, pointing at the end; the way strands of his hair glistened a warm, caramel color in the sunlight; how his usually loud voice would turn soft and sweet when he talked to Phil privately. It was with these things in mind that Phil pulled Dan closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "You are _so_ damn beautiful."

Dan turned over so he was facing Phil, a light blush on his cheeks. "Th-thank you..."

Phil reached out to caress his cheek, a smug smile resting on his face. "I love making you flustered."

Dan's blush deepened and he had to fight a simper as he hid his face in the crook of Phil's neck. "I'm not flustered..." He murmured, hooking his leg over Phil's.

Phil chuckled, "No, of course not, dear. Your cheeks are just naturally rosy."

"I hate you..."

Phil just laughed again, pulling Dan into a hug. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Dan drawled out the 'o' in a whiny tone. "I'm gonna get a divorce the second we get married and run off to Hawaii myself."

Phil shook his head, "Oh, shut up."

Dan grinned, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Make me."

Phil cupped Dan's cheek, running a thumb over his high cheekbones. "You're so lame..." He murmured, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. Dan smiled against Phil's mouth, running a hand down his side. Phil slid his hand back into Dan's hair, softly playing with his curls.

The two had shared many kisses, and each one seemed more pleasurable than the last.

After a moment, Phil pulled away, grinning euphorically. "Out of everyone I've dated, you are _definitely_ the best kisser..."

Dan smirked, intertwining his and Phil's fingers. "Good."

...

Phil was just drifting back into the lazy bliss of sleep when Dan stirred, pressing a hand against Phil's chest. "What do you want to do for our honeymoon?"

Phil blinked, yawning before replying: "I haven't decided yet...Any ideas?"

"It would be fun to go to Hawaii."

Phil let out a small huff of amusement. "Hawaii? Isn't that a bit cliche?"

"Okay, maybe. But, think about it! A private beach house on a diminutive island on the other side of the world. No work, no bills, no stress... just you, me, and the ocean." Dan sighed, tracing a finger over Phil's collarbone.

Phil hummed thoughtfully, "Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

"We could spend hours strolling on the beach, or go for late night swims if we wanted. Just think about it, okay?" Dan whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil's jaw.

"I will," Phil promised.

"Good," Dan pressed another soft kiss against Phil's neck, making a trail down to his collarbone.

Phil sighed contently, twisting a strand of Dan's hair around his finger. "I love you."

"I'd hope so," Dan's warm breath tickled Phil's neck, "you're gonna marry me in a month."

Phil traced a finger along the curve of Dan's waist, smiling to himself. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Thin

**A/N: I feel like this could be better?**

 **Summary: Dan has an eating disorder and Phil doesn't really know what to do but he's trying. (I'm bad at summaries but that's pretty much it.)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: anorexia, eating disorders, purging**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not pro anorexia, bulimia, or any other eating disorders. I think that if you want to lose weight you should do it healthily. Additionally, I have never had an eating disorder so all of the feelings and thoughts Dan has I wrote using the information I've gotten from movies/tv/books/etc. If any of this stuff is inaccurate, I apologize. I tried my best.**

12/01/14

If Phil Lester could describe his boyfriend, Daniel Howell, in two words, he would choose "lovely" and "dying." Lovely, because he was one of the sweetest, funniest, most caring people Phil had ever met. Dying, because he was.

10/02/14

It was the eyes that first gave it away.

"I made your favorite!" Phil would grin, setting down a plate of steaming hot chicken stir-fry.

And then that plastic smile would stretch across Dan's face as panic glistened in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

10/07/14

It took a while for Phil to pick up on anything odd. Dan still ate three meals a day, he just ate less of them. An apple for breakfast, a salad for lunch, then whatever Phil cooked for dinner-it became a routine.

"You haven't been eating much lately," Phil commented one day over supper, "everything alright?"

Dan nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, just trying to drop a few pounds, don't worry about it."

"I think you look fine, but okay..." Phil nodded uncertainly but didn't say anything else. After all, there really wasn't much to fret over-Dan had attempted many diet plans before. Phil could only assume that, like always, he would forget it in a week or so.

10/16/14

The exercise came next. Every day, at six-thirty, when Dan thought Phil was still asleep, he would sneak out of bed and walk to the stairs, running up and down them for an hour or so before heading off to shower.

Phil figured out what his boyfriend was doing around the second or third day he got up early. It wasn't until the fifth day that he asked about it.

"What are you doing?" Phil muttered, rolling over to face his boyfriend.

Dan, who was in the middle of tying his tennis shoes, jumped, spinning around. "Oh, just thought I'd, um...make...breakfast?"

"Really?" Phil swung his legs over the edge of the bed, raising an eyebrow. "Because it looks to me like you're going to go jog up and down the steps for an hour."

Dan blushed, looking guilty. "You knew?"

"I'm the love of your life, of course, I knew."

Phil sighed, watching as Dan laughed awkwardly, then left the room in a hurry.

10/25/14

"Do you want to order pizza?" Phil asked, gently running his fingers through Dan's curls.

"You can, I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm coming down with something," Dan murmured, wrapping his arms around Phil's torso.

"Oh no...Do you want some soup? I think we have some in the cupboard, if not I can run out and get something."

Dan shook his head, not quite meeting Phil's eyes. "I'm just not up to it tonight... thanks anyway."

11/07/14

"Is that all you're having?" Concern was etched into Phil's face.

Dan looked down at his mug of tea, stirring the surface with his finger. "I don't have much of an appetite this early in the morning."

Phil sighed, taking another bite of cereal. Dan hadn't been barely eating lately. It had started with small things. He would have one slice of pizza instead of three, he refused to drink any soda that wasn't diet, he even began skipping breakfast. Lately, however, it had gotten worse. Now he usually only had one full meal a day. If he had pancakes for breakfast he would skip lunch and have an apple for dinner. If he knew we were ordering takeout, he would have a small bowl of cereal for breakfast and nothing for lunch. It was beginning to get worrisome.

11/11/14

There came a night when Phil realized he could no longer dismiss Dan's eating habits as a diet or normal loss of appetite.

Dan plugged his phone in by the bedside table before crawling under the covers next to Phil.

"Are you cold?" Phil had asked, spooning him from behind.

"No, why?"

"You're wearing a sweater," Dan rarely slept with a t-shirt, much less a thick jumper.

"I'm just a bit chilly, that's all."

Phil sighed sadly, nuzzling his nose into Dan's hair. "I wish you'd talk to me..."

"I do talk to you, silly," Dan laughed, playing with Phil's fingers.

"You know what I mean."

Dan didn't respond.

As the brunette drifted off to sleep, Phil remained restless. He laid awake in thought for close to an hour before finally deciding to get some rest. He slipped a hand under Dan's shirt, tracing his fingers over his stomach.

He could feel his ribs.

11/11/14

"We need to talk."

Dan glanced up from his tea. "That's never good."

Phil sighed, leaning back in his chair across from Dan. "How many calories are you eating in a day?"

Dan shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I dunno, maybe that handy calorie counting app that you've been using for the past two months?"

Dan blushed, averting his gaze.

"So, what is it? What's the number?"

"...500."

"Dan..." Phil scoffed. "That's less than a fourth of what you should be eating!"

Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, it's fine, okay! It's just for a little while and then I'll boost it up again! I just want to lose five more pounds."

"Baby," Phil scooted his chair over next to his boyfriend. "I'm worried about you."

"Well, you shouldn't be," Dan muttered, standing up.

"What you're doing isn't healthy!" Phil hurried after him, grabbing his wrist. "Please, don't fall into that spiral."

"Just leave it alone, Phil," Dan mumbled, shaking loose of his grip and hurrying off to his room.

11/27/14

"Dan, Please open up!" Phil called out, banging against the bathroom door.

Dan mumbled what sounded like a no. Between his crying and the shut door, it was hard to tell.

Phil bit his lip nervously, reaching up to feel the top of the doorframe. To his relief, he found the key. "Dan, I'm coming in."

Dan didn't have a chance to respond; Phil swung the door open, his stomach lurching as the smell of bile hit him. Dan was crouched over the toilet, tears streaming down his face and spit on his chin. "G-get out!" He tried to yell, but it came out as more of a whimper. Phil hurried over to Dan, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pulling him back from the toilet. "S-stop! Let go of me!" Dan struggled to push himself away from Phil, who quickly released him with a hurt expression. Dan rested his forehead against the edge of the toilet seat, sobbing loudly. Phil, unsure of what to do, sat behind him, fighting back tears.

After a few moments, Phil timidly asked: "Can I hug you?"

Dan turned towards him, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. "Y-yeah."

Phil pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace, where he sobbed into his shirt for nearly half-an-hour before his cries subsided. He did his best to stay composed while he stroked Dan's back, the sharp points of his lover's spine grazing his hand.

11/28/14

"You're going to the doctor, and I'm taking you."

"No, I'm not."

Phil let out an impatient sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've already set up and paid for an appointment with a specialist."

"Phil, what the hell?! Since when is it your job to look after me?" Dan glared up at Phil from the kitchen table.

"Since you're too mentally unstable to eat."

Dan shut his mouth, glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm not going."

"Dan—"

"You can't make me."

Phil lost his temper. "For God's sake, Dan! Will you stop behaving like a child? And if you're going to act that way, will you at least let me take care of you? Because you're sure as hell not doing it yourself!" Phil felt immediate remorse as Dan looked down in shame. "Baby, I'm sorry..."

"No, no," Dan sniffed, "you're right. I'm sorry I put you in this situation, it's unfair of me."

"Dan, if it will make things worse-"

Dan shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No, I should go. I do need help I just... I thought I could do this by myself."

Phil sighed, walking over to Dan and placing a kiss on his head. "It's okay to ask for help. You're not alone in this, okay?"

Dan stared down at the table in silence; he didn't trust himself to speak.

11/30/14

Dan walked out of the shower, clad in just his boxers. Phil had left to go shopping, so he had the place all to himself. It was a nice change, being able to walk around without worrying about someone judging him for the way he looked. Not that Phil was incredibly judgemental or anything, but it was human nature to surmise people without a second thought.

Dan stopped in front of the mirror, examining his body bitterly. He had been shedding weight for weeks and there was still so much to lose...Perhaps he should cut his calorie intake back more? He had gotten used to eating his current goal and would be fine with setting it a bit lower. He was trying to mentally calculate how much weight he should be losing per week when a small gasp drew his attention to the door.

"Dan..."

Dan spun around to find Phil in the doorway, staring at him in horror. "I-I thought you left..."

"I forgot my keys," Phil stepped forward. "Oh, Dan...what have you done to yourself?"

Dan looked away, wrapping a thin arm around his waist. His collar bones stuck out like razors, and nearly all of his ribs were visible. Further down, his undergarments were barely clinging onto his hips, which were so prominent there was a gap between them. His thighs were roughly the size of Phil's bicep, maintaining the same size as they extended down into his calves.

Dan looked up at Phil, tears brimming in his eyes, "I can't stop... I thought I could but I can't."

Phil stepped forward, pulling Dan into a hug. "Baby, why are you doing this? You never needed to lose weight. I always think you're beautiful no matter what.

"Don't you get it, Phil?" Dan's voice cracked. "It's not just about being skinny."

"Then what?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. I'm a university dropout, can't hold a career to save my life, and I have to depend on you to cover all my expenses. For the past year, I haven't made any progress on anything! All my goals have been left to slowly wilt in a bin as I lie around, moping about how I never get anything done. But losing weight, that's different. That's something I can do."

The longing in Dan's eyes was too much for Phil, and he struggled to fight back a sob before speaking. "Dan, I know you have your doubts, but please don't skip another session with the doctor."

Dan cried softly into Phil's shoulder. It was true-he had already skipped the first session with the specialist Phil had hired. He was ashamed to admit it, but there was a part of him that loved his illness. He enjoyed hearing someone make a comment about how thin he was, even if it _was_ meant in a negative way. The idea of getting better scared him. He wanted to improve on his own time, not with the help of a stranger. However, he knew Phil was right. If Dan wanted to keep on living (or at least living in his own home) he needed to get medical help before he got any worse.

12/9/14

"I'm scared," Dan muttered, looking wearily down at his plate.

"Of what?" Phil had been informed by Dan's doctor that the best thing he could do for Dan was to be understanding and ask questions.

"That if I start eating again I won't be able to control myself. It's hard enough restricting my diet as it is... if I get hooked on eating..." Dan shivered at the thought.

Phil placed a hand on Dan's thigh smiling softly. "Hey, don't worry about that, yeah? Dr. Ingles assured you nothing like that would happen. And if you feel like you're losing control, we can just go back and talk to him about it, okay?"

In all truthfulness, this did little to reassure Dan. The _real_ reason he decided to take that first little bite of food was the desperation in Phil's eyes. Dan was tired of Phil worrying over him, and if the only way to stop that was to eat, he had to at least try.

Phil beamed as Dan swallowed his small bite of food. "It's good, isn't it?"

Dan nodded, his smile widening. It _was_ good.

By the end of the meal Dan had only eaten about a fourth of the food on his plate, but it was certainly an improvement.

...

"I'm really proud of you." Phil grinned, taking a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch.

Dan sighed, melting into Phil's side. "It was only a few bites..."

"It was a few bites more than you would have eaten yesterday," Phil pointed out. "If you can just add a little bit more each day, you'll be better in no time."

"Well, I don't know about that," Dan admired Phil's encouragement, but it was unrealistic. "It's taking all of my willpower not to go throw up right now."

Phil shifted, glancing down at Dan uncomfortably. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore, baby. I can't imagine what would happen if this goes on for much longer.

Dan smiled softly, taking Phil's hand. "I'm trying."

07/04/15

Phil glanced up at Dan as he walked out of the bedroom, wearing only his sweatpants. He looked so much better. He was still skinny, but his bones no longer stuck out of his skin in sharp points, his thighs were wider than his calves and his calves were wider than his biceps.

The trip to recovery had been pretty damn hard. Some days it was easy: Dan would eat three small-but not unreasonably so-meals a day. Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly well, he'd even indulge in a snack. Unfortunately, not every day was like that. There were many times when Phil would have to pull his boyfriend away from the toilet before he could relapse into his old habits. There were times when Dan would have a panic attack over the mere idea of eating even a few bites of food. Regardless of what kind of day it was, Phil was there for Dan, trying his best to be supportive. True, he didn't always say the right things, but he was trying, and Dan appreciated it.

"You look amazing."

Dan glanced up from the dresser, smiling softly. "I've gained weight."

"I know."

"That's good, right? That I'm not as skinny?"

"Of course," Phil's gaze followed Dan as he took a seat next to him. "Why?"

"I dunno, I just..." Dan sighed, leaning back onto the bed. "Logically, I know it's good that I'm returning to a healthy BMI, but sometimes something in my brain just... _switches_. I'll be looking at a plate of food and I'll blink and suddenly the food isn't food anymore, it's just a plate full of calories. Or I'll be getting dressed and a pair of jeans that used to be too big for me is digging into my skin and I-" Dan's voice cracked and he covered his mouth.

Phil sat up, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist "Hey, take your time, it's okay."

"I feel like I'm gaining weight so quickly that I won't be able to notice it until I'm so fat I'm at risk for heart diseases and I'll be in the same place that I just came out of-stuck with an unhealthy weight, messed up eating habits, and a bunch of concerned friends and family. I don't wanna go back, Phil."

"Dan, I know I don't understand what you're going through, but, from what I hear, lot's of people with your condition feel the same. Remember what Dr. Ingles said when you expressed your concerns? He assured you that would never happen."

"He's probably just required to say that..."

Phil sighed softly. "Well, I believe it."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly.

Dan inhaled deeply, trying to regain his composure. Phil pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're doing great, okay? Me, your doctors, your parents...we all believe in you. You're already back up to eating half of what you should be, in a few months you could be okay again!

Dan realized that the reality was always far more complicated than that, but there was truth to Phil's words: someday he would get better. He would be able to look in the mirror without cringing at the amount of skin he had, he would be able to fall into his boyfriend's embrace without fretting about Phil feeling rolls, he could enjoy the occasional desert with being kept up at night by thoughts of the calories slowly accumulating in the pouch on his stomach.

Maybe not right now, but someday.


	3. Anniversary

**A/N: This doesn't really have a plot but it's cute and kinda festive**

 **Summary: Dan and Phil spend their anniversary in a cabin by the fire and talk about how much they love each other.**

 **WC: 1217**

"Tea?"

I looked up as Dan entered the room, two steaming cups in his hands.

I nodded, taking one and holding it close to my chest. The warmth slowly seeped through the fabric of my sweater and thawed out my frozen fingers.

For our second anniversary, Dan and I had decided to spend a week in a secluded area of Sweden. The place was both rustic and cozy, sitting at the edge of the woods and overlooking a small village. Our only complaint was that the place was rather old and didn't have the sufficient heating to keep us warm in the middle of winter.

The log fire shifted and sent a cloud of ash and sparks flying up the chimney.

"It's so quiet out here," Dan commented, sitting down next to me and pulling the blanket tightly around himself. The couch was too far from the fire for our liking, so we had pulled all the cushions we could find to make a nice bed in front of the warmth.

"It is. Quite a change from the usual

the constant drone of traffic."

Dan nodded, setting his cup on the coffee table and nestling into my side. "Between the isolation and the poor cell service, I kinda feel like we're the only people in the world."

I chucked, running a hand through his messy hair. "That's what we're going for, isn't it? Just you and I..."

Dan smiled, the firelight dancing in his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

I pressed a kiss to his head, inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo.

Snow had begun to fall outside and was piling on the dead grass, covering the world in a blanket of white. Just looking at the frigid weather sent a chill down my spine; I pulled my husband closer.

"Are we ever having kids?" Dan asked, burying his head in my neck. I could tell he was beginning to get drowsy—his voice had gone all soft and his words sounded slurred.

I smiled, trying to picture Dan cradling our baby and singing a soft lullaby. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"How would we though?" His eyelashes tickled my neck as his eyelids fluttered closed. "I mean, there's always adoption but...what about a surrogate or a donor or something? I think it'd be nice for our kid to have some of our DNA, even if just from one of us."

I hummed. "If we have two kids we can both have one that's blood-related to us."

"And if just one?"

I thought for a moment, trying to imagine what a little Dan or I might look like. "I think they should have your DNA, that'd be cute."

Dan grinned, playing with my wedding band. "What would our kids call us? Dad and daddy? Dad and papa?"

I made a noise of disgust. "Not papa."

"What's wrong with 'papa'?"

"It makes me think of grandparents and I'm too young to feel that old."

Dan laughed. "So, dad and daddy?"

"Yeah, I like that...Who would be who?"

"I feel like the serious parent should be dad," Dan mused.

"I guess that'd be me then?"

Dan stirred from his place, looking at me skeptically.

"What? I can be serious! I just enjoy a good laugh!"

Dan pursed his lips.

"I can and you know it!"

Dan shook his head with a chuckle, "I love you."

Dan's eyes twinkled in the firelight as he let out a soft sigh, burying his face in my shoulder. I reached over and traced a finger across his jawline, hooking it under his chin and tilting his head up. A faint blush rose in Dan's cheeks as I stared deeply into his eyes, slowly meeting his lips with my own.

After spending such a long time with someone, you begin to memorize the way they feel. My hand started on the side of Dan's jaw, then slowly slid down the familiar path to his neck, then to his back. I had traced the dip where his spine lay so many times I often wondered if it had been my fingers, like a constant water running over rock, that carved it. And as my fingertips brushed the curve of his waist and pulled him closer, I felt the familiar pull of his fingers in my hair, combing away the loose strands from my face. I pulled away from him slowly, suppressing a grin as he leaned in more to prolong the interaction.

"I love you too," I whispered, running the pad of my thumb over his cheek, "so, so much."

Dan laughed softly, pulling me into another kiss as we reclined on our makeshift bed.

We lay there for hours, whispering expressions of love between slow, warm kisses. Despite the sleepiness that plagued us both, our hands remained in constant movement—Dan's thumb ran back and forth on my jaw while my own hand lazily traced circles on the small of his back.

Hooking my leg over Dan's, I pressed another soft kiss to his lips. "I love you so, so damn much..." I mumbled sleepily. The adoration I had for the man in front of me was so strong I felt like I might burst.

"I love you too," Dan grinned, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"No, you don't understand," I moved far enough away that we could focus on each other, but kept our legs intertwined. "I really love you. I love you so much I don't know what to do. I just..." I was struggling to find the right words to convey my emotions, "I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh and the way you run a hand through your hair when you're nervous or bored. I love the evenings when you fall asleep watching TV and you curl up against my chest and I can just hold you close. And the way you sound in the morning when you've just woken up and your voice is still hoarse and you laugh softly when I point out the random curls sticking straight up on your head. And, I know we've been married for two years, but just being able to say, 'Daniel Lester...'"

Dan cut me off as he pulled me into yet another kiss. My arms were wrapped so tightly around him I was sure we'd just melt together, something I really wouldn't mind.

"I love you too," Dan's heavy breath fanned out against my cheek.

I smiled, pressing one more gentle peck to his temple before settling back down into the covers.

As the snow outside covered the land in a thick blanket, I pulled

Dan closer, playing with his curls.

It was hard to believe we had already been married for two years. These twenty-four months had been some of the best in my life and were only a few of many more to come.

 **A/N: hopefully I'll update something else before the 25th but if I don't: Merry Christmas!**


	4. Baby, It's Could Outside

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I got a new laptop so to celebrate I wrote this—I think it's quite cute.**

 **WC: 1.5k**

 **Summary: Phil plans to spend his Christmas at the local bar. He doesn't plan to meet a cute boy while singing a duet (I suck at summaries but I promise it's good)**

The crowd at the bar was quite small, unsurprising as it was Christmas and most people were spending the evening with their family. There were, however, about ten people who, for whatever reason, would rather spend the night downing shot after shot rather than be with their relatives. I was one of these people.

After I had come out as bisexual, my parents had politely suggested that maybe I shouldn't attend any more family gatherings. They weren't necessarily homophobic, they'd just rather not deal with the extended family's judgment. For the past year, every time our family got together my aunt would make some comment about how my mother messed up raising me; I guess the mockery had finally become too much for my parents. The rejection left a dull ache in my heart, but I understood.

While I would much rather be with my loved ones in a cozy living room, I had to admit that I was actually having a pretty nice night. The owner of the bar, August, had pulled out the karaoke machine and we were all taking turns singing Christmas carols. Most of the participants were older, drunk men with a voice like a goat, but there had been a few talented singers. A girl with blonde hair had gone up and sung the most sensual, yet also beautiful, version of "Santa Baby" that I had ever heard.

The crowd broke out into applause as an older lady finished up her version of "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" with a flourishing bow.

"Alright, Kathy! What a wonderful performance!" August grinned, adjusting the mic stand. "Who's next?"

"He is!" A young man by the door grabbed his friend by the arm and shoved him forward. The brunette blushed, shaking his head. "I-I dunno…"

Cheers of encouragement rang out from his friend group, and the boy reluctantly made his way to the stage. "Okay um…can I have 'Baby it's Cold Outside?'" he tilted the mic down to his lips. "And I'm gonna need someone else to sing the deeper parts…is anyone here a tenor or a baritone or something?"

I bit my lip, glancing around the room. I paled as August looked dead at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I shook my head, praying someone would volunteer. After five more seconds of silence, I knew I was doomed.

"Say uh, you can sing that deep, can't 'cha, Phil?" August took a sip of his beer grinning smugly at me.

"I'm really not—" Dan caught my eyes, giving me a pleading look. I couldn't say no to him now, not when he looked so hopeful… With a sigh, I downed the rest of my drink (God knows I'd need it) and stood up, earning a few cheers from the crowd.

I made my way onto the stage, giving the other man a tight-lipped smile. He giggled softly, brushing his hair back. His cheeks were flushed with the alcohol and his eyes were sparkling in the spotlights. I suddenly felt more enthusiastic about singing with him once I realized how hot he was.

As the music started up, we nervously shuffled closer to the single mic.

"I really can't stay,"

I missed the first part of my line because I was too busy gawking at the other man. His voice was almost prettier than he was. "—i-it's cold outside," I quickly muttered, my voice wavering. As my next line came up, I inhaled deeply. I had no idea who this guy was but he was talented and attractive and I wanted to impress him. "But, baby, it's cold outside," Dan glanced at me with raised eyebrows as I sang, my voice actually coming out even and clear. It could have just been the alcohol, but I thought I sounded pretty damn good. As the song went on, Dan and I began getting more and more into it. After a while, we were singing more to each other than the crowd.

"I wish I knew how—"

"Your eyes are like starlight, now…" I cupped his face, staring deep into his eyes.

Dan laughed loudly, pushing me away playfully. "…to break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I otta say no, no, no sir—"

"Mind if I move in closer?" I stepped forward so our foreheads were nearly touching.

He ducked past me, smiling smugly. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried…"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

As the song continued, we took turns making flirtatious gestures, with each one more laughs and cheers arose from the crowd. When it finally came to the end, we were full-on dancing with each other.

"'Cause baby, it's cold," my voice complemented his as I spun him around, the opposing tones harmonizing perfectly. "Baby, it's cold outside!" I dipped him dramatically towards the ground in a flamboyant finale.

The music was drowned out by the sound of applause, but all I could focus on was Dan, who was panting between laughs. Both a bit tipsy, we struggled to stand back up straight and almost fell off the stage.

"You were brilliant!" Dan laughed as we stepped down on the floor.

"Me? You were the one they were cheering for!" Dan was about to reply when his friends came up behind him, slapping him on the back and showering him with compliments. While he was preoccupied, I made my way over to August, who greeted me with enthusiasm. "Phil, that was great! I still can't believe you turned down my brother's offer to be the lead singer in his band!" I groaned, tuning out the long monologue I had heard on several occasions.

After a few minutes of the older man's rant, I heard a voice behind me.

"Phil?" I spun around, thankful for an excuse to stop talking to the bartender. Dan stood behind me, a bright grin filing the space between his rosy cheeks. "Can I buy you a drink?"

…

Dan laughed loudly, nearly choking on his cocktail. "You're kidding!"

"Oh, I wish! You should have seen the look on her face!" I replied between laughs.

Dan and I had been talking for nearly an hour, long after the life of the party left. It turned out that we had a lot in common. He was really sweet, too.

As our laughter died down I looked up, giving him a small smile. "Can I have your number?'

Dan nodded cheerfully, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me. I quickly typed in my number and saved the contact, returning the device.

Dan turned his head to look out the window, his eyes following the white trails of snow falling from the sky. "I should really get going, all of my friends have already left and if I wait much longer I won't be able to catch a cab."

"But baby, it's cold outside!" I teased.

Dan rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. "Walk me to the door?

…

"I had an awesome time tonight, thank you," Dan smiled up at me. The snow was falling quite heavily and was already beginning to pile up on his head.

"The feeling is mutual. I didn't think the best Christmas I've had in the past five years would be in a bar with a stranger... that sounded sketchy."

Dan laughed softly, his head leaning forward against my chest. I felt my heart flutter at the sudden warmth. He began to pull away, but I quickly placed my hand on the back of his head, pulling him back against me. He slid his arms around my waist as I watched snowflakes flutter down into his curly hair. We remained like that for several moments as I marveled at the way it felt as his chest rose and fell with breath.

As much as I would have loved to stand like that for hours, Dan had somewhere to be; he slowly pulled away, looking up into my eyes. Unable to help myself, I reached out, brushing a curly strand away from his face. I slowly leaned in, my breath fanning out around his cheeks in a misty cloud. As our cold mouths connected, a warm feeling grew in my stomach. Though chapped, his lips were soft and gentle against mine, the taste of some fruity cocktail dancing on his tongue. We pulled away far too soon for my liking, and despite the kiss being slow and sweet, I was left gasping for air.

"Wow…" I murmured, an intoxicating buzz dancing around my head.

Dan smiled up at me coyly, snowflakes catching on his lashes. "Call me," He whispered with a wink and a grin before turning away and heading off.

I stood there for several more minutes, smiling dumbly. It wasn't until August threw the door open to tell me I was beginning to look like a snowman that I headed home.

 **A/N: Updating My Main Books Instead of My One Shots? I don't know her.**


End file.
